


Anachrophobia

by CorwinOfAmber



Category: Fringe
Genre: 5x01, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorwinOfAmber/pseuds/CorwinOfAmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear of displacement in time, or otherwise, is relevant to Peter's life,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachrophobia

Anachrophobia. Fear of displacement in time. Peter had laughed when he'd encountered the term for a fictitious phobia as the title of a Doctor Who tie-in novel in Markham's bookstore. But then he'd sobered, because the concept was actually relevant to his life.

The fact of the world changing around you while you stayed the same was very relevant to Peter's life. As a child, he'd been kidnapped from the other universe to this one, and had difficulty adjusting, until he had simply given in to the lie.

He remembered it now - the other world he'd thought, in his childlike understanding, was at the bottom of Reiden Lake.

It became relevant again, decades later, when he'd burst through the surface of that very lake and been thrown into a world that had left him for dead, and moved on without him, with people who were his, but he was not theirs, not any longer.

Olivia, his love, had encountered a variation on the same theme when her memories from the overwritten timeline had somehow returned, overwriting memories that matched the world actually lived in.

Anachrophobia. The concept is very relevant to Peter Bishop's life, as he stares at his suddenly adult daughter, Henrietta, named for a child lost to the shifting sands of time, as Olivia and Etta hug and weep on the floor in front of him.

And he has to wonder when this shit is gonna end. Maybe the next time he fills a grave?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to type "fear of displacement in time" into google this morning, and the result is this story. Unbetaed, but I did get Dixie's opinon on it before I posted.


End file.
